The Remembrance
by wordsflyoffthepage
Summary: Ginny's last attempt at bringing happiness to those around her after Voldemort has been defeated. The sadness of loosing loved ones still lingers, and she wants everyone to be remembered in a good way. Ginny Weasley's POV - Disclaimer: I don't own HP
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of one of the most epic parts of the whole Harry Potter series. The concluding Battle of Hogwarts. This is after Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, and Ginny has gone to the top of the castle to think to herself, trying to escape her sorrow.  
><strong>**It is a hard thing to capture the essence of Harry Potter. But please do try to enjoy, and I love getting reviews.**

Ginny Weasley's POV:

I gazed out the window, listening to everything: the screams, the shouts, and the cries of heartbroken souls, with the never-ending atmosphere of pure agony.

It gave me a lonely spirit, with an empty feeling inside me. I felt bitter, wishing that those who were dead would come back. I was desperate to hear laughter, singing, joy... love.

Although Voldemort was dead, and the battle was over, I still wished that something could bring back those who were gone.

I remember watching as the bodies were slowly carried away. I remember seeing my brother's empty face, his pale skin, and his eyes frozen in time, with that ever-remaining glint of happiness that was still apparent in his eyes. My heart ached while listening to Percy's wails and George's sobs. They took him to the Great Hall, where I didn't want to see my parent's reactions. I didn't want to see all the dead bodies lying there. The poor families finding out their sons or daughters, and friends were gone.

At least the one I love is still alive. My heart aches for him: to hug him, to feel his loving touch. His voice assuring me everything will be okay, telling me that nobody else will die.

But before I could give myself his love and satisfy my longings, I had to do something.

I turned away from the window, realizing how many tears had fallen to the ground.

My tears.

I started to make my way toward the staircase. I walked and walked, past the few dead bodies remaining. I was too afraid to look and see if it was somebody I knew.

Nobody minded me. Everyone was intertwined in his or her own misfortunes, as was I.

I barely made a sound as I walked down the cold, stone stairs. I could practically see, feel, and hear all my past years here. I longed to hear happy voices, voices that were free of pain. Completely dissolved of worry.

I picked up my pace, and started to jog. I had to finish what I was planning and then get to the Great Hall before my family started worrying. They didn't need to think they had lost two of their own children today. But first, I needed to make a quick detour.

_Without apparating,_ I told myself.

Now running, I hurried even faster down the flights of stairs. Most of Hogwart's walls were gone, windows were shattered, and fires were blazing down hallways. Yet I could start to feel the hope that was starting to linger throughout the castle as the news spread of Voldemort's defeat; of Harry Potter's victory.

_Almost there._

I reached the front of the castle, where no door remained. I could just walk freely into the open air. At last I was outside, and the cold air had finally reached my skin. I could no longer hear the shouts of pain and the screams of sorrow. All was quite in the peaceful stillness of the night air.

I headed for a grassy field that was close to Hogwarts yet out in the open. I suddenly relived the moment when I saw Harry's limp body coming from the forest. When I thought he was dead, and all was lost.

"HARRY! HARRY! NO!" as my loud screams pierced the air, and Hermione's desperate shouts, full of longing and fear screaming in hate toward Voldemort.

_But I didn't come to remember past pain. I came to bring hope, and remembrance to those who are still here._

I unsheathed my wand and closed my eyes.

I pointed it at the sky above, slowly moving it around me, conjuring up a spell.

I thought of happiness, joy, laughter, friendship, and love. I thought of all the people who lost their lives fighting, here today. I specifically thought of the people whom I knew personally: Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Creevey, and the many others who would be missed dearly.

Then I moved on to those who also died at the hands of Voldemort and his followers:

Lily, James, Sirius, Dobby, Mad-Eye Moody, Cedric Diggory... and the many others.

I poured out my memories to my wand, and my wand poured them out to the air.

I sucked in a gulp of air. And opened my eyes.

_Beautiful._

**Another chapter will be coming soon. I will only have two chapters in total.**

**Also, I know I did not list all those who have died throughout HP, I just wanted to get my point across...**

**Review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! I am deeply saddened by the fact that I only got one review! **** I would love some responses! A quick shoutout to the person who did review: thank you so much smirking person!**

Everywhere I looked I saw them: memories.

They were floating around me with the same grace as a Patronus, with the same white, foggy texture. It was truly incredible.

I looked at all of the memories: Dumbledore's Army practicing in the Room of Requirement for the very first time. I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughing. I looked at Lupin and Tonks hugging. I smile on Fleur and Bill's wedding, the dancing, and the music.

I start to twirl under the moonlight, and I find myself laughing. Everywhere I look a new memory comes, a fond moment of my life is relived.

I realize that I can never really truly bring back those I love in the flesh, but I can always remember. As long as there is a memory, they are always there.

As I had hoped, people started to notice. My memories started spreading out, flying into Hogwarts, and toward the Great Hall. Going high in the air. Soaring wide and far toward what seemed like the clouds and beyond.

I had done what I came to do. My memories were flying upon everyone. I wanted to get to the Great Hall before they did.

So, I started to run.

I wanted to see my family, see my friends... see Harry.

I ran, and ran. Even straight through a memory of laughing with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It felt like mist upon my skin, but made me have a warm happy sensation inside.

I rushed through the Great Hall doors. Finding myself enveloped by people.

I had beaten my memories to the Great Hall. Now I needed to find my family.

I looked around and saw sadness, joy, love, relief, every feeling imaginable was right there in the Great Hall.

I finally saw the red hair, and the many people surrounding something: Fred's body.

I grabbed my Mother's hand, and saw the relief fill up on her face. Then the hug came:

Warm and loving.

"Ginny... thank goodness you're okay..." My mother sighed, "My dear Ginny..."

I could see her tear stained face, but I also saw her happiness and relief that it was all over.

And then the gasps came.

My mother's hug ended abruptly because of what was flying through the room: the memories had arrived. My memories.

They soared through the room, flying in between people. They released happiness. They sprouted joy. I wasn't expecting it when Wizards and Witches joined in by adding their own memories to the pool. More and more memories started emerging from wands, laughter from them all echoed throughout the grounds, peaceful happy times relived even in the midst of chaos.

I rested my head against my mother's shoulder. I could feel her chuckles as she watched as Ron found out he was going to be a Prefect.

I finally started looking for him. Searching for Harry. Where was he? I looked toward the air and saw one of my fondest memories fly by: Harry and I kissing.

_I didn't mean for that one to be up there..._

I smiled because the House-elves had started playing music, and people started singing.

Then a light tap was on my shoulder. I quickly turned and saw him.

"Oh Harry!" I grabbed him in hug. Finally we were together, with nothing separating us. I looked up and kissed him. All my fear had ceased, my sadness fading. I was with him, hearing laughter, hearing the singing, feeling the joy that was within, and I certainly was feeling love, my love, with Harry Potter.

Afterword:

Everyday since that Battle of Hogwarts I have remembered the suffering and sorrow felt, but also I remember the love and bonds of friendship that never ceased. I think of it as one of my saddest but also fondest memories. It showed how people came together, especially in the hardest of times. Today, I am living a wonderful life. And all is certainly well.

**That last line was based off of the official Harry Potter books, at the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**


End file.
